


For The Sun

by Ritzykun



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, idle chatter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Goku finds Sanzo in the bathroom after a shower. He is called to bring the monk his smokes and sees the blond at his most vulnerable. Goku sees scars on the Monk's back and reacts with a gentle embrace.





	For The Sun

Title: For The Sun  
Series: Gensogaiden Saiyuki  
Characters: Sanzo & Goku  
Rating: T [for a half naked Sanzo ]  
Type: One-shot  
Word Count: 539

The bathroom was steamy with the leftover heat from the hot shower the Monk had just bathed in. Mirror fogged over, Sanzo wrapped a towel about his hips and began to finger comb his hair, squeezing it free of any excess water.

"Sanzo?"

The sound of his name came heralded just beyond the safety of the closed door. Goku had been watching the door as usual. He couldn't stay apart from the Monk.

"What do you want, you dumb Monkey? I just got out of the shower."

The shorter male was against the door, staring at the floor. He hadn't wanted to upset Sanzo, he just…  
He wanted to see if he needed anything. Goku had noticed the Monk had been 'different' lately.

"Sanzo…I just was wondering, if you needed anything?"

The male inside the four walls shifted, putting a hand on his hip, tightening the towel. Blond hair fell slack into his eyes, still damp. "My cigarettes. Bring them here. Now."

Toweling his hair now, the Monk heaved a sigh. He had expected to have a quiet time after his shower, but it was ruined with the chattering Monkey.

Once Goku had picked up the pack lying on the table, along with a lighter, he knocked on the door. Sanzo gave a grunt he assumed was permission, and he opened the door.

Once the stagnant air hit the open air outside the room, Sanzo began to collect water on his body, to which he shook his head, not thinking the other had begun to enter yet. Goku's golden eyes wandered to the Monk. He looked so...beautiful, and he shone like the sun standing there.

"S-sanzo..." He whispered quietly, as the Monk hadn't noticed him yet and Goku shut the door softly. The blond seemed angelic, if not God-Like there like he was. His hands still held the item Sanzo had asked for and he progressed forward toward his friend.

Finally sticking out his hand, Sanzo turned half toward the Monkey. Smokes and lighter were placed in his hand and he lit one up, opening the tiny bathroom window, "Anything else you want?" Sneaking an eye at Goku, Sanzo stopped lighting and stared.

He was standing there, slack jawed and silent. It was a wonder the Monk didn't hit him, but he didn't have his fan. Reaching forward, he moved behind Sanzo, and touched his back, to which the blond stiffened.

"Goku-"

"Sanzo...How'd you get this?"

The feeling of soft child-like fingers rose against his back. Goku had found something the other had always tried to hide. No wonder he never let anyone in the bathroom until after he was dressed...

A light gasp was heard from the Monkey as his other arm snaked around Sanzo in a hug, his face pressing against the blond's slick backside.

He had gotten that particular scar...  
When his Master had passed.  
Reaching around, he placed a hand on Goku's head, and awkwardly pet his hair. "It's a long story..." His voice was somber and he never looked away from his stifled reflection in the still partly fogged mirror.

Taking his fingers from the scar, Goku's other arm met his hand wrapped around Sanzo and there they stood sharing the silence.


End file.
